


That Sets You Free

by jesseofthenorth



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal paints</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Sets You Free

**Author's Note:**

> Written for whitecollar100 prompt #86: Stroke

Neal's stroke changes with every medium and surface, every nuance of light. How he holds the brush depends on the master: Gaugin, Matisse, Rubens, Degas.

On rare occasion Neal lets his own hand free.

He switches easily from oil to watercolor to charcoal to pen and ink. He plays with chalk on plaster, exploring.

What never changes, always the same, no matter where he paints or why, no matter time he does or doesn't have. No matter pressure put to surface that reflects the pressure to be perfect. What never changes is the way that first stroke sets him free.


End file.
